


Unvergessene Kindertage

by SeKaYa



Series: Music is the Key [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Severus war nie jemand mit einem besonders großen Freundeskreis, doch eine Freundschaft hat ihn immer verfolgt, ihn gestützt und ihn an bessere Zeiten erinnert.





	Unvergessene Kindertage

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine restlichen Geschichten ein Semi-AU, für die Bücher eher Canon. Der verwendete Liedtext ist aus "This used to be my playground" von Madonna (Filmversion).

_Don't look back_

_Keep your head held high_

_Don't ask them why_

* * *

**1996**

Severus stand schwer atmend in seinem Büro und starrte die Tür an, durch die Potter gerade verschwunden war. Er war jenseits von wütend, und doch wusste er nicht, in welcher Gefühlslage er sich momentan befand. Es war ihm unmöglich, darauf eine Antwort zu liefern. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. War es Potters Dreistigkeit? Oder die Erinnerung, die er gesehen hatte? Severus kannte sie, vorwärts, rückwärts, kopfüber und aus jedem nur erdenklichen Blickwinkel. Er hatte oft genug darüber nachgedacht, sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er anders gehandelt hätte, wenn er sich nicht von seinem jugendlichen Zorn hätte übermannen lassen, aber diese Gedanken hatten ihn nie weitergebracht.

Er stand noch einige Zeit, nachdem Potters Schritte schon lange verklungen waren, an derselben Stelle und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Unter anderen Umständen, bei anderen Dingen, hätte er vermutlich anders reagiert. Wütend. Aufgebracht. Definitiv nicht so... still. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er getobt hätte, oder ob er sich mit einem stillen Zorn begnügt hätte, eine Art Schwelwut – so aber fühlte er eine konfuse Leere in sich selbst. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Tatsache war, auf diese Art und Weise an den Tag damals erinnert zu werden. Es tat weh. Er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, außer Schmerz und gleichzeitig ein dumpfes Nichts, das es ihm unmöglich machte, seine Gefühle zu bestimmen. Er seufzte innerlich und riss sich schließlich von der Tür weg. Es brachte nichts, das Holz anzustarren.

Dumbledore würde früh genug bei ihm auf der Matte stehen, weil er Potter rausgeschmissen hatte. Es würde ihn nicht kümmern, was sein Grund war. Das tat es nie. Was für Dumbledore zählte, waren die Ergebnisse – zumindest, sofern es Severus betraf. Er hatte immer wieder festgestellt, dass sein Seelenheil nicht wichtig war im Angesicht des großen Plans. Vielleicht war er egoistisch, wenn er versuchte, sich selbst vornan zu stellen, aber vielleicht war er einfach nur menschlich. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde es damit enden, dass er sich vor den Kamin setzte und sich Photos ansah. Etwas, was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Die Erinnerungen würden nicht schöner Natur sein – vielleicht oberflächlich, aber gleichzeitig würde es Stiche in seinem Herzen verursachen.

Aber dann: Es war sowieso zu spät, um seine Erinnerungen abzuschalten.

* * *

_This used to be our playground_

_This used to be our great escape_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_This used to be our secret hiding place_

* * *

**1969**

"Sev?"

Severus reckte den Kopf, um über das Gebüsch zu sehen. Er hatte sich vor den anderen Kindern versteckt, die Steine und Stöcke nach ihm geworfen hatten, aber jetzt wagte er sich wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte. Es war auch nicht so, als könne er sich nicht irgendwie wehren – es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er nicht wollte, dass Lily ihn so sah. Es würde sie bestimmt verärgern, und dabei hatte er heute doch etwas, was er ihr unbedingt zeigen wollte. Nicht die normalen Zaubertricks, die er sich selbst beigebracht hatte, sondern viel mehr etwas Zaubererkultur.

"Ich bin hier, Lily." Er lächelte sie schüchtern an. "Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen..."

"Ja?"

Lily lächelte und gesellte sich zu ihm in sein 'Versteck'. Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das sah – ihm selbst machte es nichts aus, wenn seine Kleidung ein wenig dreckig wurde, aber dass auch Lily...

"Was denn?" Lily sah ihn neugierig an. "Ist es Magie?"

Severus zuckte unsicher die Schultern. "Es ist ein Zaubererspiel." Er zog ein Beutelchen mit Murmeln aus seinem übergroßen Mantel. "Meine Mum hat es mir gegeben – sie hat es öfter mal mit mir gespielt, wenn mein Vater weg war." Er sah sie scheu an. "Es heißt Koboldstein."

Er reichte ihr den Beutel mit den Murmeln, den Lily neugierig öffnete. Sie griff hinein und zog ein paar Murmeln heraus. Sie hielt die glänzenden Steine gegen die Sonne, um zu sehen, wie das Licht sich in ihrem Inneren brach. Severus lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab, während er mit einem Lächeln zusah, wie Lily die Murmeln untersuchte. Sie schien ehrliches Interesse zu zeigen, und irgendwie war Severus stolz darauf. Vielleicht könnte er Lily wirklich für das Spiel begeistern? Er wusste natürlich, dass die Murmeln alt und gebraucht waren – sie hatten seiner Mutter gehört – aber offenbar störte sich Lily nicht daran.

"Wie funktioniert Koboldstein?", fragte Lily und drehte sich zu Severus um. "Es sieht wie ein normales Murmelspiel aus..."

Er nickte. "Es ist ähnlich wie Murmeln... man legt die farblosen Kugeln in einen Kreis, und dann muss man sie mit den farbigen aus dem Kreis schießen." Er griff nach einer der bunten Murmeln. "Wenn man es schafft, bekommt man einen Punkt. Schafft man es nicht – dann bekommt man einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Zumindest bei diesen hier." Er lächelte leicht. "Mum hat erzählt, es gibt ganz viele Variationen – goldene Koboldsteine, zum Beispiel, und dann gibt es noch andere Sachen, die man ins Gesicht gespritzt bekommen könnte... Stinksaft, zum Beispiel..."

Lily verzog das Gesicht. "Stinksaft?" Sie schüttelte sich. "Das klingt ekelig. Aber die hier sind nur mit Wasser, ja?"

"Ja." Severus nickte. "Mum meint, es wären...", er errötete ein wenig, "Mädchenkoboldsteine."

Lily sah ihn schief an. Er lief rot an und sie lachte.

* * *

_But I wish that you_

_Were here with me_

_Well then there's hope yet_

* * *

**1995**

Warum nur hatte er sich dazu bereit erklärt? Severus lehnte sich schwerfällig neben der Tür an die Wand. Warum? Und welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten, Fudge das Dunkle Mal zu zeigen? Er musste verrückt geworden sein. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, um über das eben Geschehene nachzudenken. Er musste los. Er war bereits zu spät – viel zu spät – und jede Sekunde, die er hier damit verbrachte, sinnlos herumzustehen, machte seine Situation nur noch schlimmer. Je eher er ging, desto besser.

Er öffnete die Augen und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er rief sich alles ins Gedächtnis, was er bedenken musste. Alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten, falls es schief gehen sollte. Und er verbannte jegliche Emotionen in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertrat. Einen kühlen und vor allem _leeren_ Kopf – es durfte keinen Zweifel an seiner Loyalität geben, denn sonst wäre er nicht nur verrückt, er wäre tot. Kein Druck, also. Severus warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Krankenflügel. _Viel Glück_. Irgendwie war das als Abschiedsgruß unzureichend, aber er würde sich damit begnügen müssen.

Andererseits gab es ihm eine vage Idee dazu, wie er dieses Treffen überstehen könnte, ohne aufzufliegen und als Verräter getötet zu werden. Severus machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, denn auch wenn er spät dran war, er würde nicht riskieren, ohne Maske zu erscheinen. Er wusste nicht, wer noch dort war, und die Maske sicherte ihm zumindest eine geringe Chance, seine Gesichtsmimik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine Knie zitterten bereits. Es war nicht jeden Tag, dass man seinem Tod entgegenging. Es war schlimmer als alles andere – hinzugehen in dem Wissen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, zu sterben, größer war als die, mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Aber vielleicht fand er in seinem Vorrat noch ein wenig Felix Felicis.

Und ansonsten musste er sich darauf verlassen, dass seine Beweggründe ihn aufrecht hielten. Er verdrängte die Ahnung eines heraufziehenden Todes und dachte an das, was ihn all die Jahre davon abgehalten hatte, auf und davon zu gehen. Ihr Lachen, das ihm wie kleine Glöckchen in den Ohren klang. Ihr Gesicht, das in Freude aufstrahlte, so, als würde eine ganz persönliche Sonne für ihn aufgehen, wann immer sie ihn ansah. Ihr Haar, das in der Brise wogte und durch die Luft wirbelte. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sie – seine Erinnerung war so lebendig, als würde sie vor ihm stehen.

* * *

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be our pride and joy_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_That no one in the world could dare to destroy_

* * *

**1969**

"Zaubererspiele sind..."

Severus sah auf und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Sie sind was, Lily?"

Sie seufzte und ließ die Karten auf den Küchentisch sinken, während sie ihn kopfschüttelnd musterte. "Sie sind... brutal?"

"Wieso?"

Lily schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Sev, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist... aber die meisten Spiele, die du mir gezeigt hast, tun weh."

Besorgnis schlich sich in Severus' Miene. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lily die Spiele als schmerzhaft empfinden könnte. Er hatte sie immer lustig gefunden – vielleicht, weil es etwas war, was ihn mit seiner Mutter verband, mit ihr und der magischen Welt. Auch wenn er aus diversen Gründen Koboldstein am liebsten hatte, so spielte er doch gerne auch Karten.

"Ich..." Er senkte den Blick. "Es tut mir Leid."

Lily sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was tut dir Leid?"

"Du magst die Spiele nicht..."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. "Aber ich mag es nicht, dass du mich in Schutz nimmst. Ich meine, Koboldstein war in Ordnung, aber diese Karten sind gefährlich!" Sie deutete auf sein Gesicht. "Ich meine, du hast Mums Gesicht gesehen, als das passiert ist!"

Severus blinzelte. "Du meinst, als ich verloren habe?"

"Ja!" Lily seufzte. "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du es mit Absicht machst."

Severus wurde rot.

"Siehst du?" Sie wirkte triumphierend. "Und ich will es nicht. Wie kann ich noch mit dir spielen, wenn du absichtlich verlierst? Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mir wehtue, dann will ich genauso wenig, dass du dir wehtust –"

"Es tut nicht weh", nuschelte Severus. "Es ist nur..." Er sah schüchtern zu Lily. "Ich will nicht, dass dir die Karten ins Gesicht explodieren und dich vollkommen mit Ruß einschmieren..."

Lily stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und sah ihn lange an.

"Ich spiele nur noch mit dir, wenn du aufhörst, absichtlich diese Fallen auf dich zu ziehen", sagte sie schließlich. "Und wenn du die nächste Runde nicht gewinnst, dann werde ich böse."

Severus seufzte ergeben, als er die Karten mischte und austeilte. So sehr er es auch genoss, einen Grund zu finden, um stundenlang mit ihr zusammen zu sitzen und irgendein Spiel zu spielen – er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er sich an Muggelspielen versucht hätte.

Spätestens in dem Augenblick, als Lilys Karten explodierten, wusste er, dass er nur noch Spiele mitbringen würde, bei denen die Spieler selbst nicht fürs Verlieren gestraft wurden.

* * *

_I can see your face_

_In our secret place_

_You're not just a memory_

* * *

**1996**

Es regnete wieder und der Regen war ihm willkommen. Severus starrte bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus dem Fenster und beobachtete blicklos die Regentropfen, die gegen die Scheibe prasselten und in kleinen Rinnsalen daran herab liefen. Er beobachtete, wie die Straße in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde und aus den Pfützen schwarze Seen wuchsen.

Er erinnerte sich an Tage, an denen es geregnet hatte. Warmer Sommerregen. Dann war er mit Lily durch die Pfützen gesprungen und es war sein Ziel gewesen, Lilys ältere Schwester nass zu spritzen. Fast hörte er das Kinderlachen in der Ferne. Aber jetzt war die Straße dunkel und still.

Es war vielleicht besser so. Wenn die Sonne geschienen hätte, dann hätte er das Gefühl gehabt, die Welt wolle ihn verspotten. Nichts schien mehr eitel Sonnenschein sein zu können. Die Welt ging den Bach runter, so wie das Regenwasser auf der Scheibe. Sein Leben ging den Bach runter. Alles ging den Bach runter, früher oder später, denn gegen den Strom schwimmen konnte man nicht ewig. Severus seufzte innerlich. Nicht mal der Redensart, dass man, wenn man lange genug am Fluss saß, seine toten Feinde vorüber schwimmen sah, konnte er etwas Positives abgewinnen. Wenn man _am_ Fluss saß – war man dann außerhalb des Lebensstroms gelandet?

Er hörte die Dielen knarren und unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, wie die Ratte hier herumschlich. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und im Fluss ertränkt – aber die Gefahr, dass er dafür am Ende bestraft wurde, war zu groß. Er musste versuchen, in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords zu bleiben, seine Loyalität beweisen, sich als Todesser präsentieren... so wie gegenüber Bellatrix. Wäre Bellatrix nicht gewesen, er hätte nicht diesen Schwur gemacht. Und doch... hätte es irgendetwas daran geändert, dass er Befehl dazu hatte, einen Mord zu begehen? War es nicht egal, von welcher Seite der Druck kam?

"Was willst du, Wurmschwanz?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme war kalt und distanziert, aber er fühlte die Emotionen, die unter der Oberfläche brodelten und an die Oberfläche treten wollten. "Spionierst du mir schon wieder nach?"

Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort bekommen konnte, hatte er sich bereits umgedreht und war an Pettigrew vorbei aus dem Raum gegangen. Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging, bis er angekommen war. Wie so oft hatte ihn sein Weg aus dem Haus geführt – auf die regennasse Straße, durch ein Meer von schwarzen Pfützen und Wasserlachen, durch schmale Gassen. Er bemerkte den Regen kaum, spürte nicht die Schwere des Wassers, während er ging. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, aber es war egal. Er ließ sich auf eine der Bänke fallen und sah starr geradeaus. Die Schaukel sah in der nassen Dunkelheit wie eine Monstrosität aus, aber er sah sie nicht – er sah durch sie hindurch, durch die Zeit zurück zu jenen Tagen, in denen die Sonne noch schien.

* * *

_This used to be our playground_

_This used to be our childhood dream_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_The best things in life are always free_

* * *

**1969**

"Sev..." Lily sah ihn an. "Schach ist was für alte Leute!"

Severus errötete leicht. "Ich dachte nur... es ist die magische Variante, und..."

"Ich kann kein Schach."

Das war in gewisser Weise ein Problem. Severus dachte nach. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, auch noch bei Schach Erklärungen zu liefern – immerhin waren die Regeln dieselben, und man musste auch nicht darauf achten, dass man nicht dem Spiel zum Opfer fiel... Er betrachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die Schachtel mit den Spielfiguren. Vielleicht, wenn die Figuren Lily halfen? Auch wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass die Figuren untaktisch reagierten.

"Ich könnte es dir zeigen", schlug Severus vor. "Ich meine, die Figuren, na ja, sie leben, und sie könnten dir helfen und so, und es geht auch nicht ums gewinnen, nur darum, dass –" Er unterbrach sich selbst. "Ich wollte es dir zeigen", schloss er lahm.

Lily lächelte. "Ich weiß."

Sie sah wieder zu dem Schachbrett. "Na gut. Ein Spiel. Und dann machen wir etwas, was ich wenigstens kann – hast du die Koboldsteine mit?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht – ich kann sie aber holen...?"

Lily nickte. Severus war erleichtert. Und es freute ihn, dass sie Koboldstein zu mögen schien. Es war auch eines seiner Lieblingsspiele. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Mit einem sachten Lächeln begann er, die Figuren aufzustellen – Lily bekam, natürlich, weiß. Als er aufblickte, sah Lily ihn direkt an. Sie errötete ein wenig und sah auf das Spiel.

"Ich glaube, weiß fängt an, oder?", sagte sie unsicher.

"Ja." Severus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Du musst aber nur die Position sagen... also, du deutest auf deine Figur und dann sagst du ihr, wo sie hin soll." Er deutete nacheinander auf die Figuren, um zu erklären, wie man sie bewegen durfte. "Fangen wir an?"

"Okay..."

Kaum hatten sie das Spiel angefangen, da erwachten die Figuren zum Leben. Lily schien gefangen zwischen Erschrecken und Entzücken. Mal überwog das eine, mal das andere. Severus war froh, dass die Figuren der älteren Generation angehörten und noch Respekt zeigten. Er wollte nicht wissen, was neuere Figuren machen würde. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie beleidigend wurden und neue Spieler leicht irritieren konnten.

"Zaubererschach ist brutal", stellte Lily fest, als Severus' Läufer einen ihrer Bauern massakrierte.

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Immerhin muss man nicht selbst die Figuren stellen."

* * *

_You're feeling old_

_And your heart is breaking_

_Don't hold on to the past_

* * *

**1997**

Die Sekunden zogen sich zu einer Ewigkeit. Severus wusste nicht, was er dachte. Vielleicht dachte er gar nichts, während er versuchte, zu verstehen. Es war schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er gerade _Dumbledore_ ermordet hatte. Insbesondere in so einer unspektakulären Art und Weise. Er hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore unter einem Fluch litt, oder wegen anderen widrigen Umständen geschwächt war. Aber es war dennoch schwer zu verstehen – wie konnte jemand, der so wegen seiner Fähigkeiten gelobt wurde, wie konnte so jemand wie eine Puppe über den Rand des Turmes fallen? Wie eine Stoffpuppe...

Severus schluckte leicht, während er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachsinnen – er musste sehen, dass sie hier wegkamen. Dieses Ziel riss ihn endgültig zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Die nächsten Minuten verschwammen vor ihm. Er wusste, dass er Draco gepackt hatte und dann hastete er Treppen hinunter, durch Korridore, über Wiesen... selbst sein Zusammenstoß mit Potter war ihm weniger klar. Es war alles eine verschwommene Masse an Ereignissen. Das einzige, an das er sich wirklich in Details erinnerte, war der Anblick von Dumbledore, wie er vom Turm stürzte, und Potters Worte. _Feigling_. Vielleicht waren es aber weniger Potters Worte als Potters Augen, die ihn heimsuchten. _Ihre_ Augen.

Der Ausdruck, der in den grünen Augen stand, hatte sich ihm ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren konnte. Schuld überschwemmte ihn, sobald er sich die Ruhe ließ, um mehr zu tun als einfach zu handeln. Diese vorwurfsvollen Augen. Sie verfolgten ihn, und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er ihr etwas getan. Als hätte er... ihren _Großvater_ ermordet, oder etwas dergleichen.

* * *

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need of a friend_

* * *

**1969**

Severus war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war ihm der Vorschlag, was sie heute machen könnten, unangenehm, andererseits würde er gerne noch viel länger hier sitzen bleiben. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Wann bekam er schon eine solche Chance?

"Sev?"

Er sah auf. "Was?"

"Spielen wir?"

Eine leichte Röte stieg in seine Wangen. "Ich..." Er sah sie unsicher an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich weiß, wie das geht..."

Lily starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie anfing, laut zu lachen. Severus beobachtete sie ein wenig verwirrt. Er mochte es, wenn sie lachte – ihr gesamtes Wesen schien aufzuleuchten, und er hatte das Gefühl, mit ihrem Lachen könne sie die Dunkelheit vertreiben. Aber jetzt, wo die warme Herbstsonne auf sie herab schien und das Rot von Lilys Haaren noch einmal hervorhob, jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass Dunkelheit gar nicht existieren konnte. Er konnte nicht einmal böse auf sie sein, weil sie ihn auslachte.

"Sev..." Lily wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. "Es geht doch nicht darum, zu wissen, wie es geht!" Sie lachte erneut. "Denkst du, ich weiß, wie es geht?"

Severus war verwirrt. "Aber wie soll das dann funktionieren?"

"Wir probieren es aus!"

Lily schwang ihre Beine ein wenig hin und her, um der Schaukel neuen Antrieb zu geben. Severus sah ihr einen Moment lang still zu, bevor er mit einstimmte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schwang der Reifen, auf dem sie saßen, wieder sacht hin und her.

"Okay..." Severus dachte nach. "Aber, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann fehlt doch noch jemand...?"

"Mh." Lily zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es so wichtig ist, wie viele wir sind. Ich denke, wir können gut zu zweit spielen. Müssen wir eben jemanden weglassen."

Severus legte den Kopf schief. "Und wen?"

Lily sah ihn an. "Das Kind, natürlich. Wir können ja so tun, als ob es später kommt."

Severus fiel fast vom Reifen. Oder er wäre vielleicht gefallen, wenn er nicht so gesessen hätte, dass er Lily unweigerlich mit runter gerissen hätte. Die Idee ließ ihn feuerrot anlaufen. Er hatte ja gewusst, worum es ging – der Name des Spiels sagte bereits alles aus – aber irgendwie schaffte Lily es dennoch, ihn immer tiefer in Verlegenheit zu stürzen.

Aber das setzte allem dann doch die Krone auf: Ihn zum Vater für ihr Kind zu machen.

* * *

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Why did it have to end?_

* * *

**1976**

Severus ließ seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand fallen, während er wartete. Worauf wartete er? Er konnte nicht auf Vergebung hoffen – er hatte den Bogen dieses Mal wirklich zu weit überspannt. Er hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, sonst hätte sie nicht so reagiert. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, aber was konnte er tun, außer sich zu entschuldigen? Sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, aber er gab zu, er hatte sich nicht sofort daran gemacht, sich zu entschuldigen. Nahm sie ihm das übel? Vermutlich. Er würde es sich übel nehmen. Die Erklärung, dass er nach der öffentlichen Demütigung – und der Tatsache, dass er sie doch tatsächlich dazu gebracht hatte, sich von ihm abzuwenden – es nicht in sich finden konnte, mit ihr zu reden... das klang irgendwie schal. Er wagte es nicht einmal, diese Erklärung laut vor ihr auszusprechen. Natürlich müsste er ihr dazu erst einmal gegenüberstehen.

Vielleicht war es eine dumme Idee gewesen, herzukommen. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde die vermaledeite Gryffindorbande wieder über ihn herfallen. Immerhin befand er sich in ihrem Territorium, vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fürchtete sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal davor, dass sie ihn angreifen könnten, denn er hatte eher das Gefühl, dass er es verdient hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen darüber, wie er reagieren würde. Was, wenn er irgendetwas Dummes tat? Und dann würde Lily vorbeikommen? In letzter Zeit passierte ihm so etwas ständig: Immer, wenn er in einer misslichen Lage war, wurde sie nur noch schlimmer dadurch, dass er etwas dagegen tat.

"Was machst du hier?"

Severus sah auf. "Sieht man das nicht, Lupin?" Seine Augen verengten sich. "Und wo hast du deine Konsorten gelassen?"

Lupin seufzte. "Wir sind nicht aneinandergekettet, Snape."

Severus schnaubte und wandte den Blick ab. Allein der Anblick des anderen ließ ihm die Galle hochkommen. Lupin war vielleicht nicht so ein Bastard wie Potter oder Black, aber er war dennoch einer von _denen_. Und natürlich gehörte er der großen Gruppe der ach so Guten an. Derjenige, der Lupin zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt hatte, musste wahnsinnig sein. Als ob Lupin seine Freunde irgendwie maßregeln würde!

"Wartest du auf Lily?"

Er tat so, als hätte er Lupins Worte nicht gehört und starrte mit finsterer Miene auf das Porträtloch, hinter dem sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag. Wäre er nicht mit Lily befreundet gewesen, hätte er es vermutlich nicht gewusst.

"Hör mal, Snape –"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", grollte Severus. "Es geht dich nichts an."

Lupin seufzte. "Lily ist ziemlich sauer auf dich und ich würde meinen, dass ihr bereits jemand gesagt hat, dass du hier bist. Ich zweifle daran, dass sie rauskommt."

"Früher oder später wird sie es müssen."

Severus warf Lupin einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder die Umgebung anstarrte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Lupin die Schultern zuckte.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich würde gerne in den Gemeinschaftsraum", bemerkte er.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

"Es geht darum, dass ich dir nicht unbedingt das Passwort auf die Nase binden will."

"Ich kenne es schon." Severus sah ihn an. "Und im Gegensatz zu euch kann _ich_ nicht einfach in einen fremden Gemeinschaftsraum, insbesondere nicht in den der Gryffindors. Ich mag vieles sein – lebensmüde gehört nicht dazu."

Lupin sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an, und Severus versuchte, ihn mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand. Wenn er nur _zu_ Lily gehen könnte – so hatte es den Anschein, als würde Lily zu ihm kommen, und das war nicht der Sinn der Sache.

Severus machte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit gefasst.

* * *

_Live and learn_

_Well the years, they flew_

_And we never knew_

_We were foolish then_

_And that little fire_

_Is still alive in me_

_It will never go away_

* * *

**1998**

Man sagt, dass das Leben an einem vorüberzieht, wenn man stirbt. Severus fragte sich abwesend, ob das wahr war – er fühlte sich nicht besonders danach. Vielleicht war aber allein die Tatsache, dass er hier lag und offenbar verblutete und sein Leben nicht an ihm vorüber zog, sondern er sich Gedanken über solche Dinge machte, ein Gegenbeweis. Andererseits... wie konnte er _nicht_ an sein Leben denken, an all die Fehler, an all die einsamen Stunden, die seiner Dummheit gefolgt waren, wenn er praktisch von ihren Augen _angestarrt_ wurde.

Es war die eine Sache, dass es ihm half, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, dass er gekommen war. Aber Severus wollte schreien vor ohnmächtiger Wut ob des Gedankens, ihn – ihre Augen – in den Tod zu schicken, weil irgendein... irgendein seniler alter Mann es so wollte. Und er wollte sich selbst verdammen dafür, dass er dem auch noch entsprach.

Trotzdem.

Je länger er hier lag, verblutete, desto mehr verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Und doch schien eines ganz klar zu sein: ihre Augen. Immer ihre Augen. Und bildete er es sich ein, oder waren sie dieses Mal voller Verständnis, Vergebung... Liebe?

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Vielleicht, ja nur vielleicht, hatte Lily ihm doch verziehen.

_"Willkommen zuhause, Sev."_

* * *

_Can't say goodbye to yesterday_

~ **E N D E** ~


End file.
